Thanksgiving Dinner-The Demigod Way!
by aprilalice
Summary: Just 4 Demigods making Thanksgiving dinner for Percy's mom and Paul-what could possibly go wrong? Um...EVERYTHING! Reas to see Nico blend Bananas and Turkeys Explode And other Goody Goodness!


**Hey! Dolphinzrule here and im back with another story! This is only a one shot, but it will be fun to write! For you people who hate fluffy romance, this is a good story for you! Anyway enjoy!**

**OH YEA! I do not own PJO..though I wish I did….i forget..heh heh..**

Percy POV

Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and I were all out on mission impossible. This would _never work._ I don't why she thought it would. My mom was already sick with a cold and a small fever, she did not need to be poisoned on top of it.

Of course if she did I would be completely blaming Annabeth. She is the one that got us all pulled into this…

_***Flashback.. DUN DUN DUN!***_

_I was driving home from school in Paul's car listening to my radio which was currently playing some hard rock song I didn't know, but I liked it. I was I a good mood since we had just gotten off for thanksgiving break. _

_I was stopped at an usually long red light when the song "If everyone cared" started ringing from my backpack. I looked at the front screen which said __**Annabeth**__ and a picture of a owl as the photo ID. _

_I flipped it open to answer it._

_Worst mistake of my life._

"_Hey Wise Girl, what's up?" I said_

"_Uh, hi Percy." she replied, hesitantly. It was evident that something was bothering her. The light turned green and I started driving again._

"_Annabeth you sound like you just saw a ghost, what's wrong?"_

"_Um, I kind of did something I really shouldn't have done.."_

"_What did you do…" I said._

"_Well, I was over at your house to drop you r camp necklace and a sock and some other stuff you left so conveniently LYING IN MY SUIT CASE and-I cut her off._

"_I forgot about that…." I started._

"_Let me finish. So I dropped it off and your mom was talking about how you were celebrating thanks =giving earlier because she and Paul were going away and how it was going to be so hard to make the dinner, and I felt bad so I kind of offered that we could make the dinner." She said, her voice gradually getting quieter and quieter towards the end and by the time she said make the dinner she was whispering. _

"_WHAT!" I exploded. I slammed down on the breaks in the middle of the road and heard the squeaking of tires coming to an abrupt halt and earned myself a few people shouting cuss words at my from behind their windshields._

"_I said i-" I stopped her._

"_I heard what you said. Annabeth what have you gotton us into? How- how… we can never do this! My mom is already sick! Do you WANT her to die? " I could already see the front cover of the Monday paper- " Young mom dies from her teenaged son's fatal turkey stuffing…" _

"_Oh shut up seaweed brain just call Thalia and Nico and get them up to date then off to the grocery store." She hung up._

_I sighed. It was a 'wise girl isn't being wise.' Moment._

_I called Nico and thalia. They had the same reactions I did, but after that I was off to Jewel to go 'turkey shopping'._

_*__**End of Flashback***_

I entered the Jewel, and after picking out the biggest turkey I could find , a jar of cranberries, something called stuffing mix and a quick bake apple pie, I went to the checkout counter. All the lanes were completely full except one. I walked over and soon found out why no one was using that lane.

The checkout lady was a teenager, a little younger than me by the looks of it, with brown hair and chocolate eyes who looked like she had just had the biggest sob-fest in the world, but right now, she was holding it together over whatever it was pretty well , but she looked really upset so I asked her, "Are you okay?"

She started crying again.

"No. My boyfriend just broke up with me, with a text message!" she explained her voice all choked up, and soon she was ranting, and I kind of regretted that I even asked if she was ok. Oh well. She grabbed my the turkey and started flipping it around in her hands trying to find the ring-up sticker.

"I don't even know what I did wrong! Everything was fine up until just now. He probably met another girl. One that was prettier and smarter and didn't have a job like ringing up turkeys all day! " she said slamming the turkey down on the scanner. It finally beeped and she handed it to the bagger who looked like she had heard the rant with 10 million people before me.

She finally rung up the apple pie, and that's when she lost it.

"He made apple pie for me last thanksgiving!" she wailed and tears streamed down her face. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, but I really had to get going. She handed it to the bagger, who gave me a look that said, "escape while you still can."

"That'll be.._sniffle_… $29.18."

I handed her 30 dollars and she popped open the change drawer and went fumbling around in it with her hands while still sobbing hopelessly.

"Hey, uh don't bother. Keep the change. I really have to go. I'm sorry for your, uh, loss. Happy Thanksgiving " I said grabbing the bag and bolting for the door, hearing her start wailing again as I exited.

Girls.

I pulled up in front of my apartment and ran up the steps, and cursed in ancient Greek when I noticed both thalia and Nico's cars' were already here.

I bolted up the stairs and into my apartment as quick as possible only to find Thalia, Annabeth and Nico all leaning up against the counter looking at me annoyingly.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth asked me

"Two words." I replied "Emotional checkout lady."

Nico shuddered.

"What kind of breakup?" Thalia asked anxiously.

I gave her a weird look and said "…text message?" though it came out more of a question than a statement.

Thalia pumped her fist in the air

"YES!" she turned to Nico.

"Hand 'em over!"

Nico sighed and handed her 5 drachmas.

"OKKK then, why don't we get this nightmare started! The sooner it's over, the sooner we eat, the sooner you leave, the sooner I get to go to !"

We walked into the kitchen and set all our food on the table.

"Let's get to work people!" Annabeth said, and clapped her hands in the air twice like a flamenco dancer.

1 hour later… 

The Kitchen was a mess. Correction, a pig sty.

Every kind of baking utensil you could ever dream of lay strewn somewhere around my kitchen. It was a mess of vibrant colors, water, ice cubes , wrappers, boxes and any other type of trash you can think of.

Did I mention the noise? The apartment below has probably so much screaming going on. Annabeth was currently trying to figure out how to defrost the apple pie, which has now been melted and frozen again at least 9 times. Her face was splattered with melted apple and powdered sugar.

She finally put the pie down on the counter, sat down on the floor, held the box a centimeter away from her eyes and tried to read the instructions.

She squinted her eyes more and more and brought the box as close to her eyes as she could before she dropped the box the floor and repeated the process of melting it, poking it, putting it in the freezer and so on.

For a daughter of Athena, I was a little surprised she hadn't started shouting at the pie yet, considering how much she hates it when she can't figure something out.

All the sudden I heard a shriek from the other side of the room and whipped my head around to see thalia shaking her hand wildly and cursing under her breathe.

"Hey Thalia," I called over the racket of the microwave, ceiling fan, and oven. "It's called a oven mitt, I helps you not get burned when-"

"Shut up, Fish Face." I smiled to myself while dumping something else into my green-brownish colored concoction a was mixing that was my "Make it yourself stuffing mix!" I read the last of the instructions: _upt-put in voen-oven for u-up to 03-30 minutes. I grabbed my bowl of slime and put it in the oven, mentally congratulating myself for deciphering the instructions_

I heard someone say my name faintly over the noise, but couldn't hear it fully over the sound of the blender-wait what blender?

I looked over to see Nico blending something yellow. I had been so busy with what I was doing that I didn't even notice Nico blending bananas!

I walked over, almost slipping on the pile of banana peels all around Nico's feet.

"Nico, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be making like apple cider of something?" I asked

"Well, yea I was, but that's too difficult! I figured blending bananas would be easier." He replied easily.

"Nico tell me, what normal families have banana smoothies to drink on thanksgiving?"

"None, but we aren't normal, we're demigods, so we're having banana smoothies. "

I rolled my eyes and said, "they better be really good."

Annabeth had given up on trying to make the apple pie solid, but not frozen, and decided that our dessert would just be warm mashed up apples. "That just looks _delicious." _ I told her sarcastically.

I pulled my "stuffing" out of the oven and almost puked.

It was the ugliest mixture of brown green and red slop in a bowl with little green specks darted around everywhere that was kind of crusted at the top.

"Speak for yourself, " Annabeth countered. "because that just looks soooo appetizing." I smirked at her

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Look at this! It looks PERFECT!" Thalia was pulling her turkey out of the oven and practically jumping up and down.

My jaw dropped along with Nico's and Annabeth's.

Thalia's Turkey was perfectly toasted on the outside skin with a little brown crisp to it and looked amazing. But it kind of smelled funny….

"Thalia, it smells weird." Nico commented. I guess he noticed too. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"No guys! I assure you it's fine. See, watch!" she said as she plunged a knife into it and cut smoothly.

"See? It's-"All the sudden a lot of things happened at once. The turkey kind of….exploded sending a huge puff of black smoke dust up into the air setting off the fire alarm, and thalia screamed, and Nico, who was walking out of the kitchen with a banana smoothie tripped one of his banana peels- right next to the spot on the counter where Annabeth's pie was sitting.

Suddenly, things seemed to go into slow motion. Nico started to fall backwards onto the floor, and his smoothie went skydiving-descending right towards the finally perfected apple pie.

(**a/n imagine in a low, droned voice)** "Nico NOOOOOO!" Annabeth's voice rang through the house, the fire alarm still blaring. Nico stood up quickly and tried to catch the smoothie, but it was too late.

It landed smack-dab in the middle of her pie.

I looked around at everything. Our dessert was now a apple banana pie with extra shards of broken glass, and the so called stuffing looked like Christmas colored slop that was deep fried in fat, our drinks were blended up bananas, and 85% of our turkey exploded spraying its burnt up insides all over thalia. Our regularly $30 dinner was destroyed.

And I burst out laughing.

Soon Thalia joined then Nico, and soon we were all rolling around on my kitchens garbage and slop covered floor, having the best time cracking up about how stupid we were to think we could actually pull this off.

We finally pulled the battery out of the smoke alarm, and I got my mom's camera, set it on timer and took a picture of all of us with our fail of a thanksgiving dinner, then we shoveled it all into the trash can, and I called a huddle for a 5 minute dinner idea.

15 minutes later, our dinner arrived. My mom and Paul were sitting at the table with their eyes closed. We set it down on the table and told them it was ok to open.

They both laughed when she saw the blue pizza that had "_happy thanksgiving" _spelled out in blue m&ms, and the picture of all of us with our fail of a thanksgiving dinner sticking out of it. After the Pizza was finished and everyone left, I took the picture and taped it on my wall, as a reminder to never let me, nico, Anna beth and Thalia make a dinner again.


End file.
